childrensbooksfandomcom-20200213-history
Bernard
Bernard ''(in the UK version: ''The Clever Turtle and the Artist) is a novel about a little girl, an artist, a clever turtle, a wicked turtle, a fox, a dog-cat, a spider, and a man. Written and Illistrated by E. B. White in 2014. Oceanhouse Media published this book to be used as an app on Iphones, Ipod touch, Ipad and android apps. Narrated by Alec Baldwin. Titles in countries *The Italian title of this episode is "A Special Girl". *The German title is "A Very Special Artist". *The Danish title is "The Girl and the Artist". *It is called "Bernard and the Girl" in Finland. *The Spanish title is "Bernard's New Love". Characters *Mei Lin (Noggin's StoryTime: Ma Lin and the Magic Paintbrush + "Mei Len the Artist") as Bernard *Little Red Riding Hood (Noggin's StoryTime: Little Red Riding Hood + "And Then What Happened" Segment: Andrea's Story) as Duchess *Yertle the Turtle as Yertle the Turtle *Fox in Socks as Timon *Solla Sollew Traveller (I Had Trouble Getting to Solla Sollew) as Pumbaa *Clever Turtle (Noggin's StoryTime: The Clever Turtle + "And Then What Happened" Segment: Norman's Story + "The Concert" and Turtle's Flute: Learn English (US) with subtitles - Story for Children "BookBox.com") as Thidwick *The Spider (Why The Moon Is In The Sky + "And Then What happened" Segment) as Chula *Foot Guy (The Foot Book) as Me/Narrator *The Man (Noggin's StoryTime: The Clever Turtle + "The Concert" and Turtle's Flute: Learn English (US) with subtitles - Story for Children "BookBox.com") as the Man *The Bear (Noggin's StoryTime: The Clever Turtle (only "And Then What Happened" Segment: Norman's Story & "The Concert")) as Vitaly the Bear *The Fairy (Noggin's StoryTime: The Clever Turtle (only "And Then What Happened" Segment: Norman's Story & "The Concert")) as the Fairy *The Man's Kids (Noggin's StoryTime: The Clever Turtle + "The Concert" and Turtle's Flute: Learn English (US) with subtitles - Story for Children "BookBox.com") as the Man's Kids *The Wolf (Noggin's StoryTime: Little Red Riding Hood + "And Then What Happened" Segment: Andrea's Story) as Walter the Wolf *The Grinch (How the Grinch Stole Christmas) as Discord *Horton (Horton Hears a Who! & Horton Hatches the Egg!) as Junior *The Cat in the Hat as Ruber *Mack and his Turtle Stack (Yertle the Turtle) as Mack and his Turtle Stack (Yertle's former henchmen) *Mayzie (Horton Hatches the Egg) as Mayzie *Star Bellied Sneetches (The Sneetches) as Bernard's Minions *Mr. Brown (Mr. Brown Can Moo! Can You?) as Flash *Thidwick (Thidwick the Big Hearted Moose) as Thidwick *Bingle Bug, Tree-Spider, Zinn-a-Zu Birds, Uncle, Herman, his family, fox, mice, fleas, Big Bear, Bobcat, and Turtle (Thidwick the Big-Hearted Moose) as Bingle Bug, Tree-Spider, Zinn-a-Zu Birds, Uncle, Herman, his family, fox, mice, fleas, Big Bear, Bobcat, and Turtle (Thidwick's guests) *Plain Belly Sneetches (The Sneetches) as Evil Sneetches *30 Tigers (I Can Lick 30 Tigers Today!) as 30 Tigers *Whos (How the Grinch Stole Christmas) as Whos *Wickersham Brothers (Horton Hears a Who!) as Wickersham Brothers (Yertle's henchmen) Pictures This book includes pictures from Books from Books by Dr. Seuss *The Cat in the Hat *The Cat in the Hat Comes Back *Fox in Socks *I Had Trouble in Getting to Solla Sollew *Yertle the Turtle and Other Stories *Oh, the Places You'll Go! *How the Grinch Stole Christmas! *Horton Hears a Who! *Horton Hatches the Egg *Thidwick the Big-Hearted Moose *The Foot Book *The Sneetches and Other Stories *Mr. Brown Can Moo! Can You?: Dr. Seuss's Book of Wonderful Noises! *I Can Lick 30 Tigers Today! and Other Stories from Noggin's StoryTIme *The Clever Turtle *Ma Lin and the Magic Paintbrush *Little Red Riding Hood *Why The Moon Is In The Sky from BookBox.com *Turtle's Flute: Learn English (US) with subtitles - Story for Children "BookBox.com" App Theme song The App theme is in the Menu and the last page: I Had Trouble in Getting to Solla Sollew app theme song Category:Children's Fiction Category:Fantasy